shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fredéric Bagans/Abilities and Powers
Abilities & Powers High Intellect Fredéric is naturally adept in strategy, and planning. He is so skilled that no one was aware of his true intentions, and not only that, but he was easily able to conceal his true personality underneath a calm, and lazy facade. Not only is he an intelligent person, but he can easily manipulate several people at a time, and think several steps ahead in order to get the upper-hand in any conflict, no matter what arises. Even his smiles are an act of trickery, used to give others a sense of kindness and emit a welcoming aura from him. Yuuma is also skilled observer as he was able to grasp the full extent of the any battle, and was also efficient at deducing events to come. His well laid out planning, along with his natural skill to manipulate others into complying with him makes him a dangerous threat to many individuals. His insightful nature in battle allows him to overcome the odds and defeat many combatants with a calm composure. He is also skilled at intimidation, as learned from Zachary. Enhanced Strength Although Fredéric is still shorter than many Marines and other fighters, he can keep up in with the best of the warriors. He is surprising stronger than most kid his age, being able to pick up blades that normal children would have a hard time to pick up. Fredéric has very good leg strength the best, being able to jump and run very fast. With his high metabolism adding to the increased strength and with his own belief of his drive. Although before because of his own sickness and such, he can get weak sometime but it is very rare to see this happen. Enhanced Speed Fredéric has shown an alarming amount of speed. Capable of covering large gaps of space in moments and moving with such amazing speed that he can be gone in a flash. By far his most skilled ability is his speed, which is a fact that is overlooked by many who cross his way. A fatal mistake for others is assuming that he is slow because he isn't capable of such techniques. Though that is true, he is dangerously fast. Offensively, his speed is dangerous, enabling him to land attacks on his opponent in succession with relative ease. However, his true speed is only shown defensively. He can easily avoid several strikes at once, and in a blur move away from incoming attacks at to a safe distance. His tremendous reflexes and agility only add to his defensive speed. Close combat is almost surely going to result in his victory as he evades attacks with much ease and sometimes laughing. His speed has been known to allow him to evade capture. Immense Agility Fredéric being a very up beat and young child he is natural very agile in battle and in mostly everyday life. He is very fast and he is able to move faster than older opponents, giving him the advantage in speed. He is able to jump off of things and buildings to give him the advantage in height and surprise. Fredéric uses this to jump over and go under opponents, he does use haki in his legs to make go very fast in order to dodge some attacks that would be fatal. Swordmanship Fredéric has displayed great mastery over the arts of the blade. Though he is rarely seen with a katana in battle, it has been confirmed he is an excellent battler when weilding his shield. His movements are fluid, precise and deadly with almost each step he takes a potential fatal blow. He is fully capable of moving in sync with his shield, as if they were extensions of his arm. Offensively, and defensively, Fredéric is a deadly fighter; able to land attacks in succession and easily catch an opponent off guard while defending with one blade, and attacking with the other. His delicate expertise with dual weapons have been known to strike an immediate fear into others who aren't aware that most of his skill with his blades originates.The full extent of his swordsmanship has yet to be displayed, though it is assumed that he is still in training with a sword. Fredéric is primarily a close fighter since his weapon can exactly attack enemies close to him. He fights by hitting foes with his sundial's blunt edge and can twirl the blades as though they are automatic mechanisms. He throws his weapon in various degrees around him during his attacks. Weapon Fredéric’s weapon is unique to himself; it is a shield looking item. But had hidden machines and other weapons within it giving more of a surprising advantage in battle. With his weapon he is able to pop out blades that are attached to the shield like a switch blade. The user of the shield is able to have the blades spinning around in a chainsaw like motion. This is able to cut through most materials, just not some metals it is able to cut through cheap swords and other weapons. But it seems that it couldn’t cut through high quality materials. The blades and most of the shield itself is made from seastones, expect for the parts that Fredéric touches. Such as the handle and the long steel string that connects the shield to the user’s fingers. The shield like a puppet Fredéric can manipulate it into working by itself (as shown in the picture). Fredéric is able to manipulate the shield and its blades to act much like a puppet. Attacks *'Blade Dance'- a set of 8 blades will appear out of secret compartments in the shield, they will begin to spin at extremely fast speeds. *'Spin Dance'- Fredéric will fire his shield at an opponent and being controlled by steel string. Fredéric is able to manipulate the spinning shield, to strike an opponent a set number of times before returning to his hands. The average strikes that have been seen is from 8-16 strikes onto an opponent. *'Detachment Dance'- This technique is a very useful attack, Fredéric will split the blades from his shield. The blades attached to a steal string, he is able to manipulate them and go to different locations and do other movements. *'Smoke Dance'- a small smoke bomb will come of a secret compartment and act like a thick fog in the battlefield. Fredéric uses this technique a number times to use his other dances on opponents in the smoke, where he can be unseen by the eyes of the opponent. This is rather more one of his more darker and sadistic attacks. *'Fire Dance'- Fredéric will fire off a series of fire cracker and other small bombs hidden in his shield. That can explode on contact with an opponent’s skin, cloths or another flammable object. *'Explosion Dance'- this technique is used with the fire dance, in which Fredéric will release an extremely flammable gas. Then he will fire and through a series of fire crackers into the gas creating a giant explosion. "More coming" Devil Fruit Main Article-Tenketsu Tenketsu no Mi The Tenketsu Tenketsu no Mi (テンテンケツケツのないミ) is a paramecia type Devil Fruit, which allows the user to manipulate chi energy and block others chi energy. Tenketsu meaning “Pressure Point”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Pressure-Pressure Fruit. Strengths and Weakness The main strength of this fruit as symbolized as a light blue air like energy, is that it allows the user own chi to be multiplied and be projected outside his or her own body. The user also gets an ability that allows the eyes see many of the chi and pressure points of the human body. If done correctly, the user will give a series of quick jabs at these points. The affect has a number of different out comes, much like Fredric who have used the “jabs” on his opponents. To stop the flow of energy and can mess up their own devil fruit powers. Making them not listen or even back fire on some users, even to the point that Fredric can make his opponent not even move. The user will also suffer from the standard weakness of all the Devil Fruits. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki